The Blade of TRUE CROSS Academy
by rosariorwbyfan
Summary: the daywalker finds himself in a strange new world who will he meet and what will he do more importantly what epic battles will he get into with the okumera bros ok and maybe a little romance
1. Chapter 1 the daywalker of true cross

Chapter 1 the Daywalker is Reborn

(next chapter will be in first person)

After blade AKA Eric Brooks AKA The Daywalker AKA dhampir used the daystar weapon,instead of dying he was saved by something that was too bright to look at,even with are you he asked and what do you want with me.  
i am the light that shines in darkness it said and i have decided that since the vampires are scattering like the vermin they are it would be alright for you to finally be at rest from your curse in the next life,but fate would not have it that way it not blade said,because another world needs your help from there own problems it fucking with me right?  
the daywalker said in a mocking tone with a small chuckle.i am afraid not the light said GODDAMNIT! blade shouted at the top of his lungs.i will give you the knowledge you need to start your new life,i will also de-age you to 16 and will give you the strength and speed of pure-blooded vampire while still being without the unwanted side-affects and lessen the bloodlust to almost non existant and you will only have to feed once every month,why not just get rid of the thirst entirely? he asked,you have no idea how boring it is being immortal and your the best entertainment ive had in 10,000 years but because of the lack of being able to reproduce your serum im also going to lessen the amount of blood needed and it will also be much easier to stop so you dont have to worry about maybe killing them and you will also inject a mild anesthetic so they dont feel you drinking there life-blood.i will also slow your aging even more you will live to be around well however long i decide i will let you know in a thats about it the light said and i should probably send you off soon so im going to give your knowledge your going to need right now oh i almost blade said good luck your going to need it and then blade suddenly fell into unconsiousness.


	2. Chapter 2

he groans as he begins to wake up that was one helluva dream and this has got to be the worst hangover ever he thought as he opened his eyes and saw and well heard when he tried to move that he was cuffed make that shackled to the bed and he thought i this some kinda joke as he used his vampiric strength to snap the chains like they were paper mache and he thought thats strange usually it takes a liittle effort to snap chains and then he thought that wasnt a dream was he realised his subconcious voice sounded younger yup definetly wasnt a dream he then also realized he was un-armed and probably have to remake my gear he then saw a twinkle in the corner of the room he got up and walked over to it and he saw his pig-sticker.i grinned and picked it up and twirled it expertly and said yup i still got then heard footsteps and hushed voices but with his vampiric hearing he had no problem deciphering it who do you think he is,do you think hes dangerous,probably did you see those muscles he probably benches the bench,and what about that sword he had its unlike any ive seen before and its sharper than a razor i touched and next thing i know my finger starts to bleed,we shackled him with blessed and holy-water infused iron and just to be sure i had them enchanted with a weight to think i broke through em like they were should probably go check on him your right rin c'mon yukio. rin and yukio huh well i geuss ill wait for them here i thought after all why run if they seem shady i can snap there necks like twigs before they even see that i've moved at 4 minutes later the door opened when they saw i was standing up one made a move for his gun while the other just looked at me and faster than they could blink i'd allready taken the gun unloaded it and tossed it back to him and yawned while he looked at me in shock and fear and i said your probably thinking that if i could do something that fast why didint i just kill the reason is that i dont know where i am and if you could help me out that would be great and then ill go find what was the name of that order uh true cross knights or uh ummm knights of the true cross thats one of them said with a trembling voice well your actually at true cross academy right now you just appeared in a flash of blindingly bright light unconsious we took you here to question you when you woke up the shackles were just a i understand now i said well i know its a little soon to ask this but i actually came here to join you guys i then told them my story about who i was and where i was from and about my er occupation and about what i was and about Frost and the reapers and of course about the daystar and how i died and the light saved me and said i was needed in another world and about everything else that was even remotely they processed this information one said im rin and thats yukio of course its not official yet but the more the merrier i always say.  
welcome to the family they both said at the same course will need to check with mephisto pheles our headmaster i said do i stay here or do i come with you to this seemed to think it over for a moment and said you should come with try anything funny i can snap your necks before you can even looked at each other and then at me and started chuckling nervously.i then broke out into a full blown laugh and said you shoulda seen the look on your faces and they started to laugh as well and i thought these guys werent so bad even though they were nowhere close to my level,hell whistler could could have put a bullet between there eyes faster than they could say i said lets go to that we were on our way to mephistos office they then said that he was more that a little eccentric and i said i fought the blood god and won im pretty sure i can handle anything he could do or say.a tingle suddenly went up my spine and the first thing i was taught by whistler is to always trust your instincts and said instincts got me out of a few jams and right now they were telling me that something bad was coming and soon so i instinctivly tensed up and got ready to be ambushed by someone or something.i could tell rin and yukio noticed this and said are you alright and i said something is coming something very dark and very powerful and it was getting closer by the the room windows were blacked out by some kind of black liuquid and the lights went out and i knew it was a ghoul i told the okumeras about this and i used my vampiric night vision to find them i grabbed them by there wrists while i was being extremely careful not to break anything they still grimaced in pain and i said as quietly as i could sorry im still getting used to my strength and i ran down the halls until the windows started to lighten so i turned off my night vision and said that was a hand reached out of a nearby shadow and tried to pull us in so i simply sent my fist through the opposite wall and shown sunlight on the shadow-hand and said that was close and lets hurry and get to pheles's office and soon so we could find out how a demon got into the academy since it was warded out the ass and only the full-fledged exorcists and the professors had a key and of course pheles after all he made the seals i geuss ill just ask him when we get to his office i thought to myself.  
on the way to the office the okumera brothers thanked me and said if i hadnt punched through the wall to let the sunlight in they wouldve probably died and that they owed me there lives and had there freindship or at least true freindship is something i thought i never would have had.


	3. Chapter 3

The blade of True Cross Academy ch 3

lets get this over with I thought as me rin and yukio headed to the headmasters was too close rin and yukio said together if you hadnt been there I dont what wouldve happened to us so if you need help with anything,you need but ask.i gave a small laugh and said no problem im just doing my job,that nobody pays me all laughed at were just about to turn the corner to the headmasters office when I heard a girls scream and a loud thud and then a the nauseating sound of bones snapping.i told the okumeras about this as quickly as I could before I all three of us breaking into a run but with my vampiric speed I was much faster than both of three of us turned a corner and we saw a girl

in a kimono being fondled by a mummified hand that seemingly came out of a dark corner of the hall way with a deep voice reapeating what a delicate little flower over and over yelled out shiemi

which I geussed was her then reached for his pistol before he realized it was still in my make-shift prison/room and I had left my sword in there,not that I needed it,i then ran faster than the human eye could see and separated the blackened arm at the elbow and then an ear-splittingly loud and un-holy screech reached our ears me being the most effected with own vampirically enhanced hearing.i cried out and fell to my knees,but being the stubborn bastard I was I endured the pain,picking up the kimono wearing young woman and running toward the okumera brothers I laid down the girl I quickly,yet as gently as I could before everything faded to black and a muffled shout of eric before I collapsed and quickly fell into unconsiousness.i awoke a few hours later or at least I think a few but it wouldnt have been the first time ive slept for days on end hell I mightve been almost comatose for everything came rushing back into my head so fast it almost hurt I jumped out of bed and almost forgot to open the door and I didint realize I was on an IV and I moved so fast I ripped it out

but I almost didint feel it until I was on the other side of the door and using my vampirically enhanced sense of smell to locate the it is I thought and broke off into a sprint down the halls but to the students I was a blur and within seconds I had reached the source of the scent. I didint bother opening the door I just ripped it off its hinges and threw it so hard against the opposite wall it turned into match-sticks the girl was in the shower and I could hear faint being who and what I was I had no idea what to do in these situations so I decided to just let her cry until she got out of the shower and I would figure out what to do from I smelled metallic sweetness of blood,i rushed into the bathroom fearing the shadow-thing had come to tie up loose ends or she was trying to take the easy way out,either way I was worried and afraid for her life while also preparing myself to tear whoever or whatever was in there a few new assholes should the need door was locked but we all know that the lock is only as strong as the thing it locks,i just simply ripped off the door-knob taking a good chunk of the door and the door frame with it.i ripped open the rest of the door with such force it shattered like glass and with a sound like creaking floorboards.i came in just as she finished wrapping a towell around herself,she fell back,her towel coming undone,she made a move to scream,but before she could I had put my right hand around her mouth,her eyes starting to brim with tears and started to whimper while I made a motion with my remaining hand and put my index finger to my lips and said shhh im not going to do anything er uh um...wrong to you if you dont scream im going to remove my hand now I said in as calming a voice as I possibly could as I slowly loosened my fingers from her delicate I finished taking my right hand away from her mouth she said in a trembling voice aren't you the boy that saved me,i answered yes,yes I am the names brooks,eric said thank you so much that thing was doing to me,she then started wailing,saying over and over thank you and didint know what else to do so I hugged her until she started to calm down not really caring she was half naked,about 10 minutes later her crying had slowed to a hiccup and a small sob every few seconds.i whispered into her ear saying I would wait in the hall until she was decent and then we could talk and as I made a move to get up she said in a hurried tone please dont leave me alone and I said in a calming tone dont fret I will be just outside,she seemed to think it over for a moment before saying ok but not an inch farther she said in a mildly comanding tone.i chuckled a bit and made a move to leave her bathroom and ultimatly her dorm room I saw the broken doors and I thought I should better stand guard against peeping will be like taking candy from a baby I said under my breath,with my enhanced senses I could hear anyone and anything coming our way with my eyes closed and my hand tied behind my 5 minutes later she called me back in the room,the first thing I said to her was how long was I out she said about 6 hours,i replied with why did I smell blood,she pointed to my right arm the one that had the IV in it and I saw a large gash across my forearm and dried blood all around my arm and white t-shirt and a little on my also white shorts,the gash on my arm was healing much faster than a human but thankfully she did not notice this or if she did she didint say anything about it,she asked why I came to her room and how did I know where it was.i didint want to say anything even remotely related to my er sickness so I told her I asked rin okumera one of the other boys that was with rin he picked you up without a problem and hurried you off to the front office to see the nurse hes is a lot stronger than he I said why were you crying in the shower to which she answered.i was afraid that thing might come back and who you were and if you were alright to which I replied it will take a lot more than that to take me down,at least for good,and I never,ever,make the same mistake twice,you know what they say,what doesnt kill you makes you stronger,she laughed a little a that and I chuckled a bit,now,anymore questions cause I have to go find rin and yukio,go see mephisto,and find what in the hell that thing was and how to kill it,you can come if you want,in fact I insist since I broke down all your doors and maybe help explain why I did it so nobody presses charges.

Ok if you insist she you will probably have to help me there there is something wrong with my legs but the doctors dont know I see? I asked sure she a grave tone I said its a root.


End file.
